Speakers are typical peripheral devices for a personal computer of modern times. A conventional speaker for computer is made of plastic material having a grille on a front side thereof for amplifying sound to a desired volume. However, such conventional speakers are monotonous in their external appearance due to the design of grille. The only possible design difference between any two speakers is the shape of cabinet. Thus, there is no breakthrough to the design of grille.
It is desirable to provide a new and improved speaker to overcome the above limitation of prior art.